


Delicious

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Teasing, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Crowley wants to taste.





	Delicious

“Aaah,” Aziraphale moaned, clenching his hands into fists either side of Crowley’s head to keep from burying them in the demon’s hair, and Crowley just grunted, pressing his cool body more tightly against Aziraphale’s belly as he pressed his lips more solidly around Aziraphale’s nipple, _pressing_ —

Oh, the feeling was _something else_.

It was tightness being released, a sudden relaxation as the trickle of milk was let forward, onto Crowley’s tongue, into his mouth, and oh, it was so _warm_ , and how it— How it tingled! A sort of hot, pleasant prickling around his nipple, around his breast as a whole, and the sort of—

The slight _pull_ as Crowley sucked, the _tug_ , and Crowley’s hands on his belly, pressing on the skin, Crowley _drinking_ from him… Aziraphale didn’t think he’d ever seen the demon so excited to consume something, his eyes closed, his concentration entirely focused, and Aziraphale couldn’t help the gasping little noise he made as he shifted slightly, reminding him of his _other_ breast, still heavy and swollen.

“The other one,” he said breathlessly, “dear boy, if you would, the other one…?”

Crowley obediently switched over, locking his lips over the other breast, and with his other hand he reached up, palming Aziraphale’s swollen breast in his palm, and oh, _oh_ … The nipple was still wet when Crowley’s thumb played over it, and Aziraphale gasped as an electric thrill shot down his spine, making him squirm and feel just slightly heated. He heard Crowley swallow, and then he squeezed with his thumb and forefinger, just slightly, and Aziraphale moaned at the sensation of release on both sides, but the mess, the _mess_ —!

“Crowley,” he protested at the wet drizzle of warm milk over his chest, down his belly, over Crowley’s hand. “You’re _wasting_ it—”

“Am I?” Crowley asked, his voice low and his eyes dark as he pulled away, and Aziraphale tipped his head back, moaning as Crowley suckled messily over the streaks of spilt milk, tonguing over the white streams with his mouth hot and ticklishly good over Aziraphale’s flesh, and Aziraphale’s cock gave another little jump, his hips stuttering.

“ _Crowley_ —”

“Deliciousss,” Crowley hissed, and came up greedily for more.


End file.
